Just Because I'm a Woman (1968 album)
Just Because I'm a Woman was released on 4 May 1968, and is Dolly Parton's second solo album, as well as her first for RCA Victor. Album informationedit The title song, in which a woman admonishes her boyfriend for passing judgment on her previous sexual encounters, even though he is guilty of the same behavior (expressing similar sentiments as Kitty Wells' landmark hit "It Wasn't God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels"), was regarded as something of a daring statement to make at the time. It was written by Parton in response to her husband's questioning (and subsequent reaction) if she'd ever been with a man before him. The song became Parton's third solo single to reach the top-twenty on the country singles chart in the US, peaking at number 17 during the summer of 1968; it reached number 20 on the South African singles chart.2 Also included was "The Bridge," distinctive because of its subject matter and rather abrupt ending. The song details the story of a woman who falls in love with a man and becomes pregnant with his child. His abandonment leads the woman back to the bridge where she apparently commits suicide. The last verse states, "My feet are moving slowly, Closer to the edge, Here is where it started, And here is where I'll end it..." before simply ending, midway through the verse. The album contained seven Parton originals and five covers. Just Because I'm a Woman was reissued on CD in 1995 as 2Gether on 1 with Wagoner and Parton's first collaboration album Just Between You and Me, then it was reissued on CD again in 2003 with bonus cuts and new liner notes. Included were two songs recorded for the A Real Live Dolly album, including her first ever live performance of Coat of Many Colors. Parton also re-recorded the song "Just Because I'm a Woman" to a various tribute album Just Because I'm a Woman: Songs of Dolly Parton in 2003. Track listingedit No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "You're Gonna be Sorry" Dolly Parton 2:16 2. "I Wish I Felt This Way at Home" Harlan Howard 2:29 3. "False Eyelashes" Bob Tubert, Demetris Tapp 2:30 4. "I'll Oilwells Love You" Bill Owens, Dolly Parton 2:16 5. "The Only Way Out (is To Walk Over Me)" Neal Merritt 2:55 6. "A Little Bit Slow to Catch On" Curly Putman, Jr. 2:19 7. "The Bridge" Dolly Parton 2:34 8. "Love and Learn" Bill Owens 2:33 9. "I'm Running Out of Love" Bill Owens 2:06 10. "Just Because I'm a Woman" Dolly Parton 3:04 11. "Baby Sister" Shirl Milete 2:39 12. "Try Being Lonely" Charles Trent, George McCormick 2:42 show2003 CD Reissue Personneledit Dolly Parton – vocals, guitar Wayne Moss – guitar Chip Young – guitar George McCormick – guitar Lloyd Green – pedal steel guitar, dobro Roy Huskey – bass Jerry Carrigan – drums Buck Trent – banjo Mack Magaha – fiddle Hargus "Pig" Robbins – piano David Briggs – piano Background vocals – Anita Carter, Dolores Edgin Chart positionedit Chart (1968) Peak Position U.S. Top Country Albums 22 Category:Albums